From Kindness to Killer
by JigokuTenshi834
Summary: REWRITE IS UP AS FROM KINDNESS TO KILLER -REVAMPED-! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/9483183/1/From-Kindness-to-Killer-Revamped (Just replace the (dot)'s with .'s)


This is my first fan fic, so reviews would be appreciated… Please excuse me if it's not very good, I'm new to writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Okay I put the disclaimer on here so don't sue me, I can't afford it T-T**

**Summary: They were angry at her and she didn't know what to do, so when she gets an offer to train at an Alice camp she takes it. But now that she's returned four years later she's different. Cute and bubbly Mikan no longer exists. Now shes cold, mean and ruthless and she has a grudge. What happened to our Mikan?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**From Kindness to Killer- Prologue**

_**Flashback**_

"_Ohayo Mina-san!" I said as I entered he class with a big grin on my face. But I didn't receive the usual reply. I looked around the room to find everyone glaring at me. "Ano…What's wrong mina?" I asked worried about my friends. _

"_Mikan why didn't you tell us?" Anna asked. I was confused, what didn't I tell them. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked questions running through my mind._

"_You're other alice!" Nonoko continued. I was shocked. How did they know about that? _

"_I wasn't supposed to. I was told to keep it a secret." I exclaimed trying to explain. _

"_But we're your friends! Don't you trust us!" Permy continued. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _

_I felt my eyes starting to water. _

"_Of course I do bu-" _

"_Save it" Permy said cutting me off. _

_I looked around the room, but everyone was still glaring at me, even Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, so I ran from the room, tears streaming down._

_I started running towards my room only to have my name called over the speakers. I turned around and made my way to the principal's office, tears still running down my cheeks._

_When I got to the office I knocked on the door. _

"_Enter!" I heard so I opened the door and made my way in. Inside the office I was surprised to find my uncle and Shiki. _

"_Mikan, come and sit down" My uncle told me. I complied and sat down on one of the chairs facing his desk. "Mikan, you were called here because we have an offer for you…" Shiki started. _

"_An offer?" I asked, now curious. _

"_Well now that we know about you SEC alice we want to be able to train it so you can use it properly, but we can't do that here…" He continued. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_We want to send you to an Alice Training Camp." My uncle said. I was shocked._

"_Nani!" I screamed. _

"_Now, Mikan this would be entirely your choice." Uncle said. _

"_Oji, how long will it last?" I asked not wanting to straight away decide. _

"_Four years." He stated. _

"_Four years…" I mumbled thinking it was a long time. What about my friends though… Oh wait, they wouldn't miss me would they? I asked as a wave of sadness came over me. I forced myself not to think about them. "I'll do it!" I said with sudden determination._

"_Mikan you don't have to decide right away…" Shiki said. _

"_Iye, I want to do it." I said sticking to my decision._

"_Well, if that's your final decision…" He said still not sounding sure. I turned to face my uncle again. _

"_When do I leave?" I asked professionally. _

"_Friday." My uncle stated. _

"_Is there nothing sooner?" I asked, I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible, or my decision my waver. _

_He seemed a bit shocked but my uncle still answered. "The soonest is… Tomorrow morning at 4 am." _

'_Ugh, It's so early! No! I'm going to do this' I thought having a raging war inside my head. "That's perfect." I said, confirming the time._

_After we went over more details I went back to my room to pack. I decided I wouldn't say goodbye. My 'friends' probably didn't want to see me anyway. I packed everything since I would be there for four years. By the time I was done it was 9:00pm. I went to be early because I had to get up early tomorrow._

* * *

><p>'<em>Beep! Beep! Beep!' I turned off my alarm clock and got up. <em>

'_Huh, getting up this early isn't as hard as I thought' I thought as I went to get dressed. After I got ready I made my way outside to the car that would take me to the airport. Did I mention the camp was in America? _

"_Bye bye, Mikan-chan! I'll miss you!" Shiki said as he hugged me. _

"_I'll miss you too, Shiki" I replied as I squeezed him. We let go and I moved to my uncle. _

"_Sayonara Oji-chan." I said as I gave him a hug. _

"_Sayonara Mikan" He said with a smile. I let go and moved to Narumi-sensei. He was crying._

"_Mikan-chan! *Sniffle* Bye bye! *sniffle* I'll miss you soooo much!" He said squeezing me. _

_I giggled. "I'll miss you too. Bye Narumi-sensei!" I said struggling to keep in the tears. I let go and I waved once more before I turned around and got in the car. The car roared to life and it made its way out of the gate._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

_I walked into the class followed by Ruka. There was a sombre mood as I made my way to my seat. _

"_Do you think we went too hard on her?" I heard Anna say. _

"_No" Sumeri replied not sounding so sure herself._

"_But, she did say she was told to keep it a secret…" Nonoko continued. _

'_They must be talking about Mikan… I should apologize to her later… I was stupid yesterday…' I thought feeling guilty about how I was._

_Anna spoke "B-b-but! What if she was like threatened or something? What if she was being trained in secret as the academy's weapon! We could've at least listened to her side of the story and- and- and!…" She asked feeling guilty._

'_That couldn't be true could it' I thought starting to worry about it. The 3 fell silent. _

_Koko spoke up. "Why don't we just ask her when she comes?"_

_There was a loud bang and we all turned our heads to see Narumi walk in the door. He looked really depressed._

"_Narumi-sensei, what's wrong?" Anna asked, worry plastered on her face._

_He looked up. "M-Mi-Mikan-…" He stuttered_

"_What about Mikan!" I asked, now worried about the brunette._

_The class looked from me to Narumi._

"_She-She left…" He mumbled._

"_What!" The class cried in surprise._

"_She left for Alice Training camp" He said. The whole class was stunned._

'_She… left?' I thought, a heavy sinking feeling in my chest._

"_When is she coming back?..." Ruka asked the question in all of our minds._

_He was cut off before he had a chance to reply. "Four years!" Koko yelled. My heart dropped._

"_Why did she leave?" Kitsuneme asked_

"_Confidential." Narumi replied._

"_If it's about Mikan's other Alice, we already know." Hotaru finally spoke._

"_Mikan didn't tell you about it, did she?" He asked looking slightly alarmed._

"_No… But why do you look so alarmed?..." Iincho asked, slightly suspicious._

"_She was instructed to keep it a secret." He replied professionally._

"_Why?" Anna asked._

"_Because, we believed we had a mole from the AAO. That person has been caught and punished but to be on the safe side we still kept it confidential." He explained._

"_What does her alice have to do with the AAO?" Koko asked._

"_Think about it. Mikan's other alice is to steal erase or copy other alices, the SEC alice. Imagine what the AAO if they got their hands on it. Although she hasn't trained it, Mikan's alice, if trained, can be used as a highly dangerous weapon. The AAO will want it. First they will try to obtain it, and if that fails they will do the next best thing. They will get rid of it." He said seriously._

"_You mean…" Ruka said, eyes wide._

"_They will kill her." Narumi finished._

"_So that's why she kept it a secret… We were so mean to her…" Sumeri said head down._

"_It's not like we knew she could be killed if we were told…" Nonoko said._

"_But still." Anna continued. "We should've trusted her…"_

"_What do we do now?" Koko asked._

"_The only thing we can do. Wait." Hotaru replied._

_I who had been silent this whole to stood up and left angry at the world for Mikan leaving me. I made my way out the door, followed by Ruka and slid it shut with a bang. I headed towards __**our**__ sakura tree, wishing that this wasn't really happening…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

**How was it? OK well I edited this chapter after receiving some advice on writing from **_**MistyAutumn**_**Thank you for that, and I also added in Natsumes POV so yeah… Please R&R It's really helpful… Okay bye bye ;3**


End file.
